Flames
by HopelesslyLostInRomance
Summary: Oneshot! Just a little Channy Fluff. It takes place about two months after Sonny and Chad get married. Sonny wakes up from a dream and Chad comferts her! CHANNY FLUFF! Rated T for kissing.


**A/N: So I'm sitting in front of our fire place at 7am yesterday, watching the wood burn. As I'm watching, I start thinking about how people describe the fire's actions as 'licking' at something. So I'm watching the fire carefully to see why. As I'm watching the fire, a story starts playing in my head!! Here's exactly what happened in my head.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own… Sorry!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_I was sitting in the tree taking refuge from the raging fire all around me. I knew soon I was going to be burned to if I didn't find a way out that wasn't through the flames. I gave out a whimper as I saw the flames starting to lick hungrily at the tree below me. I knew soon I was going to be toast. Literally. This just wasn't fair. I had just got married two months ago! Chad and I were happy! My life was finally going where I wanted, and now I would never see Chad, my husband, again!! _

_I started to sob. I looked down and saw the fire had come up the tree a bit and now I could feel the red hot heat touching my the bottoms of my feet. I climbed to the top, as far as I could go, and called for help. It didn't work. I looked back down and saw the fire was escalating! Now I was panicking, a lot. I gave out desperate cries for Chad, or anybody for that matter. It didn't matter now though because the flame was getting closer, faster. Suddenly my body started shaking violently! It shook harder and harder the more I tried to get it to stop. The tears were covering my face but when I started shaking, I cried harder. Just as I felt the flames start to lick at my soles…_

I woke up. I looked around me and saw Chad looking frantic. I wondered why.

"Sonny? Are you ok? Talk to me!!" Chad asked desperately.

"The dream… It-it seemed so real! I'm alive! Chad! You're not gone! Oh my gosh I had the worst dream ever! I love you Chad!" Chad looked shocked as I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him, but soon he got over it, and kissed me back. I pulled back and rested my head back down on the pillow, while he put his arms around me. We lay in silence for a few moments, just relaxing in the embrace, when he broke the silence.

"What was your dream about that made you cry so hard? I woke up to you whimpering and whining, and I half thought you'd gotten hurt or something of the sort! But when I looked over you were thrashing around and whimpering things like, 'I need to get off this tree' or 'I'll never see Chad again'! What on earth did you dream about?" I giggled at his frantic tone. He'd been worried about me!! Well I knew he would but it still made me happy.

"I dreamt…" I went on to tell him every detail of the dream I could remember. By the end of my story, I was crying again. Chad took me into his arms and held me while I sobbed into his chest.

"It's ok Sonny. I'm here, I'm here." He soothed. I eventually calmed down, and stopped crying.

"I love you Chad. You have no idea." I told him before kissing him gently, and turning around in his arms so he could no longer see my face. He didn't like this, so he responded by turning me around again, hugging me close to his chest, kissing me, and then laying his head down on the pillow with his eyes closed. I giggled and snuggled into his chest going into a long deep sleep with dreams of Chad and I living the rest of our lives together as a family.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: Ok so after reading this over twice, I realize it's not as good as I thought but it's the best thing Channy I've written so far! **

**Hey ok so I was wondering; I'm writing a Romance Novel, and I need to know what people think of it. I posted it on Fiction Press, it was up there for OVER three months and I got ONE review telling me it sucked. They didn't even say why. So, naturally, I took it down cuz that pissed me off! So I figure 'whatever it's their loss'. Now, I've shown it to a lot of my friends, BUT they all say it's great. I know that something about it made that one person say it sucked so I need people who I don't really know and aren't afraid to tell me what they really think of the story, to read it. If you could PM me about it that'd be AWESOME!!!!! I haven't finished it yet but you can read what I've got. Now remember if you read it, I WANT criticism. I WANT to know what I did wrong. Otherwise I'm gonna publish it and people will be all 'ugh this story is crap' and It'll all be because you didn't volunteer. Lol just kidding but seriously!! If you like my writing PLEASE let me send you this!!!!!! BEGGING HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO just PM me if you want to read it!!!!**

**THANKS A MILLION YOU GUYS!!!!!!**

**Mary XOXOX**


End file.
